


I find my way back to you

by chapstickandweed



Category: Disney RPF, GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstickandweed/pseuds/chapstickandweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it funny how life is one thing and then in an instant everything can change? Maya Hart thought her life was perfect, but when a boy she was in love with four years ago comes crashing back into her life, new obstacles arrive and it makes her question everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Susie Sohs "Here with me"

**_Prologue: Four years ago_  **

_"_ "Are you _sure_ you want to do this? I mean this is a COLLEGE party and we're in MIDDLE school," Riley said, nervously tugging on Mayas arm. She tried to shake her off to make it seem like she wasn't nervous, which she was. Extremely nervous. There were loads of people lining the halls and Maya could hear laughter and yelling from the kitchen. Rileys eyebrows were furrowed and she looked like she was about to pass out, "Maya, can we _please_ go home. We are going to be in so much trouble."

Maya shook her head and pulled Riley into the nearest corner. away from prying eyes, so she could tell her the problem.

"Listen, I know - I know you're scared, but nothing is going to hapen, okay? I promise. You can wait here. I - I just need to find Josh. I'm not leaving until I do." She said pushing past Riley and down the hall.

"Maya, wait!" Riley said calling after

Maya kept moving forward because she knew any minute their parents would find them gone and come looking, and they probably knew exactly where to start. They all knew Josh was going to an NYU Welcome Party or something like that. Mayas crush on Josh was pretty obvious to everyone. Except it wasn't just a crush. Maya was sure of it. She had to tell him before it was too late. The house smelled like a skunk and she was pretty sure she could see kids doing drugs, and it made her a little scared to grow up and have to face all this. But, after Maya stole his letter and found out he was going to NYU she had a sudden realization. He was going to leave. He was going to leave and he wouldn't know how she felt.

"MAYA!" Riley said, tugging her best friends arm. It gave her a bit of a whiplash and she almost fell, but Riley stabled her. A few cups knocked over and stained the ground and under normal circumstances Maya would feel bad, but this was different. Her stomach was twisting with anxiety and every bone in her body was telling her to go home, but she couldn't. Especially not now when she was so close to telling him, "why is it so important? Why do you have to find him _now?_ You can just talk to him tomorrow when he comes to the farewell party! He's just going to be at NYU it's not that far away."

"You don't get it, Riley," Maya said abruptly, startling a few people around them, "I lose everyone that's important to me. I feel like I have no one sometimes. I hate losing people. I don't want to lose him. I can't I can't say goodbye, I hate it I-" Maya started sobbing and Riley pulled her friend into a hug.

"Maya, you have me, and my family we aren't going anywhere, but he has to go. What were you planning on saying? Were you gonna ask him to stay?" Riley asked, rubbing her friends arm. The party seemed to had died down a little, or maybe it just seemed quiet because all Maya could focus on was the pounding in her head and Rileys gentle voice.

"No, I know he wouldn't stay for me. I wouldn't even ask him that. I mean I don't want him to stay I want him to follow his dreams, but he has to know," Maya said, wiping the tears from her eyes, and Riley looked at her sympathetically because she wasn't sure what Maya meant. It was just a crush, right? Surely Maya couldn't be this heartbroken over Rileys crazy uncle.

"Know what?" Riley inquired, and Maya sighed. How did no understand that it wasn't just a silly school girl crush what she felt was real. Maya was so frustrated. No one took her seriously. _Is it because I'm too young? I'm too young to know how I feel?!_

"You know what? It doesn't matter lets just go," Maya said, shaking her friend off and walking away trying to find a way out.

"No, wait - "

"Maya?" Joshs' deep and unmistakable voice came flooding through Mayas ears, "Riley? What the hell are you guys doing here? How did you even get here? Are you kidding me right now? Does Cory know you guys are here?" Josh said, and Maya could tell he seemed angry, and a maybe a little annoyed that his stalker nieces' best friend followed him to a college party.

He was sitting on the fireplace next to an older boy and everyone in the room was looking at Riley and Maya. The girls surrounding Josh were all dressed like grown ups and suddenly Maya felt very small, and very embarrassed that she came.

"I-I'm sorry. I c-can't," Maya said, turning around so Josh wouldn't see her cheeks burning red, and her eyes tearing up. How could she be so stupid? Sneaking out to follow someone to a party? A COLLEGE party?

"Wait, I'll get her," Maya could hear Riley say, soon she could feel her best friends hand on her back and she felt comforted, "Maya, you've come too far to back out now. Don't chicken out when you're so close! Maya Hart never backs down from a challenge,"

Maya smiled at her best friends choice of words, but her smile quickly faded when she saw Joshs' concerned look on his face while he was looking down the hallway.

"I can't do it, Riley. This is one challenge I have to back down from. Did you see those girls in there? They were gorgeous! Josh is all grown up and I'm not even in high school yet. I'm just a kid with a silly crush on someone who will never like me back."

"Stop, Maya. You know that's now true. We both do. You've been waiting to tell him so now is your chance! Be brave enough to tell him, or go the rest of your life with that guilt inside your stomach knowing you could have but you didn't. This is it, Maya. This is your shot. So take it," Riley finished her dramatic yet comforting monologue. Maya breathed in and squeezed Rileys hand.

"Thank you," She whispered, kissing her best friends cheek. She needed to muster up all the courage she had because even though it didn't seem like much this is one of the biggest things she had ever done.

"Maya. Are you okay? What's going on?" Josh asked, immediately as she walked back into the room. 

"Josh, sit down, please. I have something to say, and I just - I need you to listen," Maya started, she felt the anxiety pooling and gnawing at her stomach with all these college kids staring at her. She wished she didn't have an audience. She wished that things could be a lot simpler. If her and Josh were the same age she wouldn't be in this position in the first place. But they were, and she couldn't back down now.

"Maya...if this is about your crush then..." Josh trailed off, "you  _know_ it can't happen, right?"

Maya could feel her heart breaking slowly as Josh looked up at her like he was embarrassed to have her here. His sweet face made Maya feel so insecure making her want to back down again, but Riley squeezed her arm, comforting her. This was her moment.

"Wait! That's so cute," One of the girls sitting one the couch exclaimed, taking the attention of Maya for a second, "How long have you had a crush on him?"

Maya shook her head, "Its not a crush, it isn't. Maybe I'm not as old as you guys, but I know what I feel."

The girl looked confused for a spell before she addressed Maya again, "but, you're just so young? You can't.."

"Yeah, Maya. You don't - You don't even really know me," Josh spoke up, looking right into her eyes. He looked sad like Maya didn't understand what he was trying to say. She knew what he meant. He was too old for her, and too mature, but that didn't stop her from what she felt.

"Yeah, you're right," Maya shrugged, "I don't pay attention to anything you do. I don't know that you would drive from Philadelphia to New York, not even looking, if you got into NYU. Just so you can open your acceptance letter in front of you brother, because you love him and you want him to be proud of you. And I-I see the way you are with Auggie, a little kid who looks up to you, who you always have time for. And I know, that even though you'd rather stay here with these girls, you're going to walk Riley and me home, because that's the kind of guy you are."

Maya paused for moment to take a breath and Josh was staring up at her with a look she couldn't describe but one she would keep with her forever. Because his face was filled with sympathy, like he was astounded and had no idea how to reply. And she was proud of herself.

"I like you," She said, barely above a whisper, but she knew he could hear. She knew she would remember it forever because he looked at her like she was the first person to ever understand him, and he seemed heart broken and Maya wanted to believe it was because he liked her too, but knew he couldn't.

"Maya..." He whispered her name so softly, like she was the only person in the room. He was still looking at her with pity, but he seemed so sad. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were glossy. For the first time he looked at her like he understood her. He didn't look at her like some silly little girl with a stupid crush. He looked at her like he was trying to tell her something. They shared that look for what seemed like forever and Maya forgot about everything else in that moment except Joshs' deep gaze that put her in a trance. His gaze that seemed to say "I'm so sorry" over and over again. Maya waited for him to tell her he felt the same way, and that he hated that they couldn't be together. Maya waited for him to say something - anything. She looked at him more urgently, and more heart broken, because her gaze said, "Please say something," but Josh didn't reply. He blinked a few times and rubbed his nose before standing up and saying goodbye to his friends.

Maya moved out of the way, because she felt like she wasn't needed anymore. She had said what she needed to say and he didn't reply. He didn't want her. He didn't like her. He didn't even apologize or say a word. What did she expect? It was doomed from the beginning and she knew it.

"I should probably take you guys home," Josh said, rubbing the back of his neck, "your parents are probably wondering where you are."

"Sure," Maya said, and made her way out of the party as soon as she could. She couldn't be in there for another minute with out feeling like an idiot for putting herself out there just to get shut down.

"Maya," she heard her best friends sweet voice in her ear, "you okay?"

"No," Maya said honestly. They walked out of the party and down the road to the subway with Josh following closely behind. Riley rubbed Mayas arms trying to comfort her because she wasn't sure what to say. It seemed like the only person who was able to speak their mind was Maya. They were all silent the rest of the way home. Maya walked Riley up the firescape to her room, and sat for a moment.

"Is this what it feels like to be heart broken?" Maya asked, sadly staring up at her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. You can stay here if you want so you don't have to walk to your house with him," Riley suggested, and Maya smiled.

"No, I can't. My mom already saw me go to bed and she doesn't know I snuck out,"

"Oh," Riley pouted, "right. Well, be careful, and I love you, Maya. I'm sorry things can't work out with Josh,"

Maya pulled her best friend into a hug and sighed deeply trying to suppress the lump growing in her throat, "I love you, and I'm sorry too."

The girls said goodnight, and Maya climbed down the fire escape as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake Rileys parents. She was already upset, she didn't need to be heartbroken AND grounded.

"Soo, you guys snuck out, huh?" Josh said, finally breaking the silence, but it sounded more like a statement rather than a question. They were walking down the street almost to Mayas apartment. The slight breeze was blowing past and it made Maya shiver.

"Yup," she nodded, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

"Oh here," Josh said, pulling off his jacket and handing it to her. Maya could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, because she was embarrassed.

"No, you know what? Its fine. You don't need to keep feeling bad for me," Maya huffed, she could feel the tears coming, and when she sniffled she hoped he would just think it was because she was cold.

"No, Maya. I want to," He said, wrapping the jacket securely around her shoulders. Maya pulled the sleeve up to her face so she could smell him one last time before he ran off to college, and so he wouldn't see her stupid giddy smile. They reached Mayas apartment and they both silently snuck up the fire escape and climbed into Mayas bedroom.

"I like your room," Josh complimented and Maya flushed.

"Thanks," she whispered. It was a little dark, she was too afraid to turn on the light so Josh wouldn't actually see everything in her room, because she thinks she might have left some underwear on the floor when she was rifling through her clean clothes bin trying to find something perfect to wear. The street lights didn't provide much light, but she could see Joshs' face perfectly.

"Listen," Josh started, and Maya stopped him.

"No, please don't," She shook her head, "Silence is better than being rejected. I don't want to hurt more," tears fell from her eyes and Josh sighed as he pulled her into a tight hug. She could smell his dreamy cologne and feel his hot breath on her shoulder. She tried to keep it together, but she cried into his shoulder, as he rubbed her back to calm her down. She could hear the soft pit pat of rain beginning to fall against her window, and she breathed deeply as she inhaled the scent of him, and the rain, and his breath that smelled like watermelon gum. She wished she could capture the air of this moment right now in a capsule so she could remember it forever.

"Maya..." Josh said, pulling away. He looked so heartbroken but she knew that whatever he had to say would hurt 10x more than his silence.

"Josh, please. Don't ruin it," She said, sniffling, and giving him a sad smile.

"Okay," He said softly, he leaned forward and kissed Mayas forehead so gently she almost didn't feel it, but her stomach erupted with butterflies, and goose bumps formed down her limbs even though she wasn't cold. Her first kiss, "you're coming tomorrow aren't you? To the party to say goodbye?"

Maya shrugged and smiled sweetly. Still reeling from what just happened, "I don't know, maybe." She joked.

He laughed softly and started climbing out her window, before he shut it he looked back in at the pretty, doe-eyed girl wrapped up in his jacket and he smiled, "you won't forget me, will you?"

Her lips curled up into a sweet smile, "Never. I'm in it for the long game, remember?"

Josh smiled for a moment and opened his mouth like he was going to respond, but he laughed and hopped down, leaving Maya alone with just the soft pit pat of the rain to keep her company.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Maya yelled, as she led her cheerleading teams new routine. She could feel the sun hot gaze piercing through her pores as she danced to the rhythm of the new song she found.

"Way to go, Maya!" The coach yelled as they finished the routine, "that was brilliant! We just found our new dance for sectionals!"

The girls all cheered when the coach said practice was over and a few of them complimented Maya on winning. It wasn't that big of a deal. They all just had to choreograph a dance and they voted on the best one so they could perform it at their first competition. It made sense since Maya was captain of the cheer team, but it wasn't just the popularity factor. She was really talented.

The sun was shining down on the football field and Maya sighed heavily when sweat started sliding down her forehead. She smirked as she bent down to get her water bottle because she knew the football players were watching her as they did their laps around the track. Everyone always watched Maya. And that wasn't her just bragging or being cocky, it was true. 

"Hey, Maya!" Riley called, jumping up from the bleachers where she sat and rushed over to meet her best friend.

Riley looked a little embarrassed as the cheerleaders started walking off the field and said goodbye to the blonde girl. Maya didn't blame her, being cut from the team four years in a row was pretty awful. She felt bad as Riley gulped and pushed a few hairs behind her ear, "How was practice?"

"Good. You know just same old practice," Maya said, drinking her water bottle and walking to her car with the brunette, she tried not to mention much when it came to the cheer team Riley was really sensitive about it, "how was tennis?"

"Practice was okay. Well, I..." She trailed off,  and started playing with her hair. She did tend to do that when she got nervous.

"You what?" Maya asked, slinging her bag off her shoulder and putting it in the back of her car. It was a black jeep her mom got her for her birthday last year. It was old, but it ran fine and Maya loved it.

"Well, it was nothing really. We-we just had a tournament and I won," Riley shrugged.

"WHAT!" Maya exclaimed, making her friend flinch, "Are you kidding? That's _huge,_ Riley!"

"Its no big deal, honestly, it was just against other kids from the team," Riley flushed, as her and Maya got into the car.

"Yes, it is! When is your first game?" Maya asked, as they turned the corner making their way to Rileys house.

"Its on Saturday. My birthday," The brunette informed her.

"Oh, that's tomorrow!" Maya exclaimed, "The big 18!"

"I know! I'm so excited," Riley smiled, and lifted her arms up to feel the breeze, since the car didn't have a top.

"Oh my god. Put your arms down. You stink so bad," Maya gagged, and Riley laughed and tried to shove her arms in her face.

"Riley! I am driving!!" Maya laughed, and she pulled over to the side of the road when they reached the Matthews house.

"Thanks for the ride," Riley said, kissing Mayas cheek and hopping out of the car.

"Anytime! I'll be back after I shower and get ready. You talked  to Lucas about tonight, right?" Maya asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. He's coming," Riley said nervously, and Maya eyed her.

"Honestly, how long have we known each other? You can't lie to me. Its my super power I can always tell when people are lying,"

Riley rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine. I didn't tell him."

"Are you two fighting again?" Maya sighed, putting on her lip gloss. Riley and Lucas were always fighting over the dumbest things, but they usually made up after a few days. They had been on and off for a few years. Mr. Prefect and Ms. Perfect.

"No," Riley lied, but sighed when Maya glared at her, "Ok, yes."

"Are you kidding me? You two better work it out, because we're all going to the bonfire tonight. Okay?"

"Fine," Riley rolled her eyes.

"Love you," Maya said, backing up so she could pull into the street.

"Love you!" Riley called, as her best friend drove away.

**Lucas changed the group chat name to Republicans Only Group Chat**

**Maya: Lucas, why did you change the group name to that?**

**Lucas: Because its funny**

**Maya: Are you a republican**

**Lucas: Maybe...**

**Maya: I'm so not turned on by you right now**

**Riley: Hello I'm right here**

**Farkle: lskfhdskjfklfalfdlklksdjfsl**

**Maya: Ok. I'm on my way to Rileys house right now**

**Riley: Don't text and drive!!!!**

**Lucas changed the group chat name to Republicans Against Texting and Driving**

**Maya: I hate you guys**

**Farkle: jdsfhkshfkldhaladkjhakjdjlf**

Maya pulled up in front of the apartments Riley lived in and she saw Farkle and Riley standing outside.

"Hello!" Farkle said climbing into the passenger seat, and Maya glared at him, and he nervously laughed before climbing in the back. It was just a joke, but the passenger seat was Rileys seat no matter what. It was kind of a tradition. They tried to go to lunch together everyday, but Maya was so busy being captain of the cheer and soccer team. Not to mention they had homecoming and the school play auditions coming up. But they always found a way to be together almost every other Friday night. And tonight was special, because it was Rileys birthday tomorrow, and they had planned something big.

"Hey babe," Maya said, greeting Riley as she got in the car, "Um, wheres Lucas? I thought you said he was coming?"

"I did too," Riley bit her lip, looking out the window.

"I'm sure its fine. Maybe he just needs a ride," Maya assured her best friend.

"Or maybe he still hasn't gotten over him and Rileys fight, and he skipped out on us," Farkle spoke up from the back seat. Her jeep wasn't perfect and so if you didn't have your seatbelt on it was like a roller coaster.

"Farkle, would you like to walk?" Maya asked, glancing in her rearview mirror as she drove to the cowboys apartment, and Farkle shook his head and scoffed. They loved each other, but she did have that affect on people.

"Text him, Riley." Maya said, glancing over the brunette in the passenger seat, "c'mon just tell him we are coming, and I don't want to hear any excuses."

_**To: Lucas <3 From: Riley**  _ **Lucas!!**

_**To: Riley From: Lucas <3**  _ **Why are you texting me outside of the group chat. This is so shady**

_**To: Lucas <3 From: Riley ** _ **Are you mad at me?**

_**To: Riley From: Lucas <3**  _ **No?** **Why would you think that**

_**To: Lucas <3 From: Riley**  _ **We were supposed to hang out. For my bday remember...Where are you?**

_**To: Riley From: Lucas <3 ** _ **Shit!!! I forgot I'm sorry :(( My mom already took the car :(**

_**To: Lucas <3 From: Riley**  _ **No worries. We r pulling up at your house now :)**

_**To: Riley From: Lucas**  _  **Ur the best** **:) I'll be right out!**

"Is he coming?" Maya asked, putting her car in park. She glanced over at her friend who was blushing like crazy, "are you guys sexting?"

"WHAT? No!!!" Riley yelled at her best friend and Farkle started busting up laughing. They all weren't strangers to sex, but they still acted like middle schoolers when it came down to it. Plus, Riley was so easy to tease because she got so mad.

"Shut up, Farkle," Riley said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Lucas!" Maya moaned, mocking her best friend, and caressing Farkles face.

"Oh, Riley! My sweet, sweet honey boo boo bear," Farkle said trying to imitate Lucas, while kissing Mayas hand like he used to do in middle school.

"You guys are so GROSS! That is not at ALL what Lucas sounds like," Riley shouted at them, and then widened her eyes when she realized what she had just said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SOUNDS LIKE?" Maya yelled, trying not to laugh, but Farkle had already thought of over twenty different jokes about cowboys in the bedroom.

"I don't!" Riley flushed, "I just know that's not what he sounds like!"

Maya and Farkle were laughing and imitating the two lovers, and Farkle had said almost all his jokes making Maya almost pee her pants. Lucas piled into the back of the car with the smaller boy, and he kept glancing in the rear view mirror looking at Maya. Maya felt her stomach start to twist, because they could not go there. Not again. Riley would have an absolute fit. Plus, Maya didn't have boyfriends, and she most definitely did not date. It just wasn't her style.

Maya pulled up to the bonfire and they all hopped at of the car to greet their friends. Riley felt anxious as she walked towards the fire with Lucas, because she knew something was wrong she could feel it. She wasn't sure if she had done something to annoy him or push him away. They had a little argument over whether Bella should have ended up with Edward or Jacob, but honestly it wasn't that big of a deal so she wasn't sure why he was acting weird.

"Are you sure I didn't do something? Like did I make you mad?" Riley asked, looking up at her sort-of boyfriend.

"No, we're fine, babe. I promise," Lucas said, interlocking their fingers together. Riley smiled at him, and they sat down to cuddle by the fire.

Maya ruffled her hair as she emerged from the car, and walked towards Farkle who was sitting by himself roasting marshmallows. Making out in a car was so not HOT at all, and she was sweating like crazy, but the cool night air blew past making her shiver.

"Did you two have fun?" Farkle wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Maya said, nudging Farkle off the log they were sitting on.

"Hey! I wasn't judging," Farkle said, smiling down at the blonde girl.

They both sat, roasting their marshmallows, with Maya leaning her head on her friends shoulder. She watched Lucas and Riley making out by the fire and at first she wanted to gag, but her heart warmed a little. They were so perfect together it was like they were meant for each other or something. (Even though Maya definitely did NOT believe in that sort of thing. Riley paid her in cookie dough and Dr. Pepper to watch The Notebook with her.) Riley just needed some sort of constant in her life besides Maya, because lately she had just been getting dealt really shitty cards. Maya didn't mean to make cheer and soccer captain. She had tried out with Riley freshman year hoping they both would make it, but, well. You can't have everything. Even though Maya pretty much did. Except she didn't have a Lucas. Or a Cory. She didn't have someone special. Not that she needed one. Maya was perfectly fine being alone. In fact, Maya had started a 'Be you' campaign at school that encouraged people to love themselves and just to always stay true to their self.

Maya didn't _need_ a man, honestly. She was perfectly fine just making out with a new football player each week. She most definitely did not believe in love.

But there was something about Lucas and Riley that made her wonder. Like she really was missing something.

"Hey," Farkle nudged her, "You okay?"

"Yes, I - uh, I was just thinking about Rileys birthday party tomorrow.

"I'm so excited. You have everything we need, right?" Farkle asked, referring to the illegal substances Maya may or may not have stolen from her mom.

"Yes, of course I did. It's not a party without me," she smirked and Farkle pushed her off the log.

"Farkle, you asshole. Now I have dirt all over me," She said, wiping herself off, and glaring at her evil friend.

"Pay back," The boy smirked, while popping another marsh mallow in his mouth.

"For what?" Maya asked.

"You honestly don't remember? I can't believe you. Last week you borrowed my pencil, and didn't give it back," Farkle huffed.

"You can't be serious," Maya laughed, "It was a pencil."

"HA!" Farkle said, pointing his stick at her, "So you DO remember?"

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Why are we even friends?"

"Because you love me and I keep it real," The boy laughed popping ANOTHER marsh mallow in his mouth, and Maya wondered how on earth he was so skinny.

Mayas phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out and saw she had a new message.

**Lucas** **iMessage**

"That's weird," Maya said, glancing around, "Lucas, just texted me. Where is he? Him and Riley were just over there a second ago?"

"What does the message say?" Farkle asked.

**I can't do this anymore. She's going to find out. I'm sorry, Maya I have to tell her**

"Shit," Maya whispered, "Shit, shit, shit!" She said, getting up and trying to find her keys and dialing Lucas at the same time, "Shit, why isn't he answering?"

Why was Lucas so dumb? She specifically told him they could never tell anyone.

_**To: Ranger Rick From:Maya** _

**Lucas don't say anything Im serious**

**Lucas! Where are you why wont you answer me?**

**Riley can't know, and you promised not to tell her.**

"Whats going on, Maya?" Farkle asked, following her to The Mystery Machine. That's what farkle had named it when Maya got it last year, and they realized they are literally the Scooby Doo characters. Riley was Velma. Lucas was Fred. Farkle was Shaggy, and Maya was Daphne. Farkle thought he was so clever for thinking of it, and Maya hated it so much she actually went along with it.

"God, why is Lucas so stupid! And why isn't he answering?" Maya yelled, hitting her hands against the steering wheel.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Farkle asked, popping up from the backseat.

"Its a long story, but promise me you won't say anything to Riley," Maya asked her friend, and he nodded because she seemed very worried.

Mayas phone vibrated.

**Lucas iMessage**

**I won't tell her.**

Maya breathed a sigh of relief and put her car into gear to go pick Riley and Lucas up.

"Soo..." Farkle started, raising her eyebrows.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it, okay? Lets just go back to Rileys," Maya said, and the boy agreed.

Maya picked up Lucas and Riley at the football and Farkle teased them for exactly twenty-one and a half minutes before Riley snapped and started telling him off. Something seemed off about Riley, maybe it was just because she was going to be eighteen tomorrow, but when Maya asked her she just shrugged it off.

"Hey, you got the stuff for tomorrow night, right?" Lucas asked, as Maya parked the car.

"What stuff?" Riley asked, and they all ignored her, because they knew she would FREAK if she found out Maya got alcohol.

"Of course I did," She smirked, "Maya Hart does not disappoint."

"Okay, excuse me. What stuff?" Riley said, asking them as they all walked up to her apartment. Her parents were asleep, but they had already agreed the boys could stay the night if they slept on the floor, because they knew Cory would be out every ten minutes checking on them. Maya didn't know if she wanted a dad or privacy more. Maybe if she had a dad she wouldn't be so messed up, but she didn't so she couldn't waste time thinking about it.

They both could hear the boys snoring on the floor, as the girls cuddled up against each other and laid silently as they waited for the clock to strike twelve. It was a tradition they had. They would stay up and when it was her birthday they would sneak out of bed, and go to the window and make a birthday wish. It hardly ever worked, but it was a tradition. And traditions were constant, and they both needed constants in their lives so they knew they could depend on something.

**12:00 am alarm**

**RILEYS BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Happy birthday, Riles," Maya said, squeezing her best friends hand.

"I love you, Maya," She whispered back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up tomorrow and guess whos gonna be in it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"RILEY. WAKE UP!" Maya shouted, causing her best friend to fall off the couch, "Oops!"

"Maya!" Riley groaned, blinking a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light. Her three best friends, and parents were standing above her, smiling, "Oh my god. I'm in hell."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Maya yelled, pulling her best friend up to her feet. 

"Happy birthday!" The others echoed.

Her living was decorated with streamers lining the ceiling and balloons covering the floor. She smiled up at her family and friends who obviously spent the whole morning decorating. Which was probably why Farkles face was as red as Mayas pajama bottoms from blowing up so many balloons. There was a big sign hanging up above the window that read:

**H A P P Y   B ~~R~~ I RT H D A Y,  R I L E Y **

On the bottom it had:

**love, farkle, lucas <3, and Maya**

And Riley laughed because her friends were idiots and misspelled 'birthday.'

"Well?" Maya asked, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Riley said, trying not to tear up. Her family always went all out for birthdays. Last year for her birthday they got her a pizza the size of the table. Which, she thought was absolutely ridiculous, because who could eat that much pizza? Obviously, Maya could since she ate most of it, which was strange because she was so tiny, but you could always expect the unexpected with Maya that's how she had always been.

"Oh, come here!" Her mom said, pulling her into a hug, and the others joined in.

"Happy birthday, Riley." Her dad said caressing her cheek, "You're 18 now. Do you think you'll still need me?"

"I'll always need you dad." Riley said, smiling up at her father.

Mayas heart stung for a moment while Riley was talking to her parents. It stung because she knew she would never have that. Even if her mom and Shawn had made up from their fights, (which was highly unlikely they had been on and off since her eighth grade year and it seemed like every time he left it got harder and harder for him to come back, so she stopped wondering if he would,) she would still not get back the years she lost from not having a dad. Lucas must have noticed because he put his arm around her and she leaned her head against him. Farkle grabbed her hand and they all watched silently as Rileys parents cried over her growing up.

-

"Okay," Maya started, as she pulled on her shoes, "Lucas and I will go get our supplies for the night and we'll meet you guys at The Brew in ten minutes, okay?"

"It's eight o-clock at night," Farkle said, and Maya rolled her eyes, because Farkle was always spewing out useless facts that had no relevancy to the subject at all. Or maybe it was just the fact that he liked to annoy Maya. It was very entertaining to watch Maya when she was frustrated because she did have such a dramatic flair.

"Can you puh-LEASE just tell me what we are going to do?" Riley pouted, she hated not knowing things.

"First, Farkle: shut up. Second: Riley, you already had your family party, and know we are going to get to the real fun." Maya smirked, and looked over at Lucas who was smiling back at her. It wasn't the first time they had drank, but Riley wouldn't touch alcohol with a ten foot pole so they were just going to ease her into it.

"But, the party with my parents and Auggie _was_ fun." Riley smiled, like she had just won an award. She loved her family so much it was a little annoying sometimes. It bothered Maya because she didn't have that but her made her heart warm knowing that her best friend didn't have to go through what she did.

"Right," Maya nodded, "There is the fun you have with parents and the _unsupervised_  fun that you have with friends." She tried to enunciate the words so maybe Riley would understand what they were trying to tell her.

"Unsupervised?" Riley squeaked, Maya rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Riley. You need to get out more," she said, patting her best friends shoulder, "Put on your big girl pants and meet us in ten."

Riley gulped. Whatever Maya planned would no doubt be fun, but it probably broke 15 laws and would get her grounded for life.

"Farkles right," Riley laughed nervously, "I mean, it's already 8 o' clock. Maybe we should just call it a night its late."

"Riles," Maya laughed, "The real party doesn't even start until like 10."

"Okay," Riley gulped, "I'm going to be cool like you, and pretend that doesn't bother me."

"Good girl," Maya said, patting her best friends head.

-

"Lucas," Maya said, as soon as she swerved her jeep into the street, "promise me you won't say anything to Riley until after her birthday or - actually just don't say anything at all. Maybe we can figure it out?"

Maya bit her lip as she drove down the street to pick up the stuff from her house. Lucas put his hand on her thigh and she shivered. She felt like she should move it but, she left it because in a way it comforted her.

"Hey, we - we'll figure it out, okay?" Lucas nodded, even though they both knew that they wouldn't. Maya pulled the car to a stop, and ruffled her hair, before wiping the dampness from her eyes.

"Lets just not talk about it, okay? We're supposed to have fun tonight, right?" Maya smirked at Lucas and he looked at her sympathetically.

"Maya, wait," He said, grabbing her hand before she could get out of the car, "Please don't cry. I will figure something out. I shouldn't have done this I'm sorry I - "

"Lucas," Maya said, shaking her hand free of his, "I wasn't crying. I already said we'll figure something out. Its not a big deal. It was a one time thing."

"You don't have to pretend with me. We both know Riley would hate us if she found out, and that kills you doesn't it?" Lucas asked, and Maya turned off the car and turned towards him.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of fantasy you have in your head of me and you, but that's just it. A fantasy, okay? And I'm not going to lose Riley. Don't say that. Don't ever say that. She won't find out. We're fine, okay? We'll be fine. Lets just go."

"I'm sorry. You're right. Lets just go," Lucas said, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

They both hopped out of the car, and went up to Mayas apartment to get the bag of stuff they needed for the party tonight. She could feel her heart racing like it always did before she was about to do something wild. Lucas followed her into her room and she got her bag from under her bed and the few supplies she had hidden in various spots around the room.

"Wow, I haven't seen your room in forever. We usually hang out at one of our places. How come we don't ever come over here?" Lucas asked, sitting down on her bed. Her room was small, with her bed in the middle and her closet next to the window. She had some records from her favorite artists lining the wall, and she had a board across the room from her bed that was filled with art work and poems and notes they wrote each other in middle school.

Maya pondered for a moment, and she sat on her bed next to Lucas. They really did never come over here. Mostly because Mayas mom was drunk half the time or fighting with Shawn, Usually both. This house didn't hold very many good memories. It felt soft of...cold.

"Bad memories, I guess." Maya said, and let out a dry laugh. The walls seemed to whisper the drunken promises her mom and Shawn had made to each other, like "I won't leave you," Only to break them in the morning when they are hung-over and stumbling out the front door.

"Houses don't hold memories. People do. Its just an apartment, Maya." He said, softly, trying to comfort her. They were all still a little fuzzy on what went down with Maya. She almost never opened up to people. She seemed to bottle up all her emotions inside and every once in a while she would show up at Rileys house in tears and just cry and cry and cry. She never told them why though. She kept it all with her, making everyone wonder what she was thinking.

"Hey, how long have these been here?" Lucas said, trying to change the subject. He walked across the room, and picked up one of the mason jars she had lined up on her shelf.

"Don't touch that!" Maya said abruptly, making him almost drop the jar. She breathed a sigh of relief when he caught the jar with his other hand and Maya grabbed it from him and held it close to her. Lucas eyed her suspiciously and backed away with his hands up.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what they were," Lucas said, still unsure of why she got so scared when he touched one of the her things, but Maya was just weird like that so he knew to never do it again.

"It's nothing," Maya said, gently placing the glass bottle back in its place, remembering Lucas' words from before when they sat on the bed, "its just an empty jar."

**Happy Birthday Riley Group Chat**

**Farkle: Stop making out and get over here we are waiting**

**Riley: Ew**

**Lucas: Calm down, babe we are on our way now**

**Farkle: Okay love you**

**Lucas: You too :)**

**Riley: I cant BELIEVE you two are sext8ing in the group chat AND on my birthday. Disgusting**

**Farkle: Don't listen to the haterz baby**

**Lucas: Haha I wont :)**

**Maya: Read at 8:43 pm**

It took a lot of convincing to get Riley to go along with the plan. They took a few things off the list that she absolutely refused to do, but Maya expected that so she had a back-up plan. Riley was pretty easy to predict. The exact opposite of Maya.

"First, order of business," Maya said, lighting the candle that was placed in the middle of a pot brownie. All four friends were wearing party hats as they sat in Mayas jeep ready to try this drug for the first time. Well, the first time for Farkle and Riley, "Happy birthday, Riles. Make a wish."

Riley smiled, and looked around at her four best friends before she blew out her candle and they all cheered. She took a big bite out of the brownie and they all cheered again, and started eating their snack as Maya told them the next step to the plan. The brownies tasted normal. Mayas dealer was an older boy she hooked up with a year or two before and they became pretty good friends. Maya was great at baking the pot into things and making them untraceable, but she just kept all of it for herself. Her friends weren't the wild type.

"Wow," Riley said, swallowing the last bit of her brownie, "that was great. Whats next?"

"Whoa, Riley! Slow down there. We have already broken like three laws," Farkle laughed, as he enjoyed his illegal delicacy. There was chocolate all around his face, and Maya rolled his eyes at him, because she swore he acted like an idiot on purpose.

Riley looked around at her friends and smiled. Yeah, Riley would probably get grounded forever if her parents found out, but they were having fun and they were together. Riley wouldn't have asked for anything else for her birthday. This was all she wanted. No more drama, or secrets or fights. She just wanted to spend time with her friends who loved her and wanted to make her day special.

"Okay, guys. I made something for a little each of you. You can thank me later," Maya smiled, handing them each a little card. Riley gasped, and Farkle looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Are these real?" Farkle asked, closely examining his. Maya wouldn't have been surprised if he had brought a microscope with him, because he was always carrying the weirdest things in his pockets. For example, the other day in their Math class the teacher left and he pulled a deck of cards out of nowhere and they started playing Go Fish.

"Maya, what did you do?" Lucas asked, glancing up at her from the backseat. Maya smirked as they all examined their new I.D.s which said they were all 24. Farkle was 21.

"Obviously they aren't real Farkle," Maya rolled her eyes, " But you know, I just got us fake I.D.s so we can get into the club where the 1975 is playing."

"OH MY GOD!" Riley yelled, because okay, she loved the 1975. Maya did too, but she didn't show it as much as her friend.

"We are going to be in so much shit for this," Lucas shook his head, staring down at his new fake I.D.,.

"Hey wait, how come I'm the youngest?" Farkle pouted, but they all just ignored him. Maya did it on purpose because she liked to annoy Farkle too. Mostly for payback and because he was super sensitive.

"You guys ready?" Maya asked, smiling up at her three best friends.

"Maya, are you s -"

"Yes. Lets go!" Riley squealed, interrupting Lucas.

The club was at the end of the street, and they were all already starting to feel a little dizzy from the brownies. It was a pretty lowkey, but nice club. Maya had been here a few times because she hooked up with the owners son once, and he was in love with her. But Maya never hooked up with the same person twice unless they were really, really hot. Riley and Farkle were giddy the whole walk down there,  and Lucas' eyes were practically bugging out of his head, because he was afraid they were going to get caught.

"Lucas, chill out," Maya gently pushed his arm, but he shook her off, "Lucas? Look, we don't have to go if you don't really want to. I'm not gonna pressure you into something you don't want to do."

"No. I mean, yes I want to go. Its not that its just - " Lucas shrugged.

"Just what?" Maya asked, and she watched as Farkle and Riley were skipping ahead of them, saying hello to strangers as they walked by. They had all taken the brownie, and they were planning to drink at the club (hence, the fake I.D.'s,) so they couldn't possibly drive. Maya was a little reckless, but she wasn't stupid.

"Nothing. Come on," He said, grabbing her arm and she cocked an eyebrow, "I need a drink anyway."

The line to the club was so long it stretched around the corner, and Farkle was complaining that they would never get in. Farkle complained a lot. Once, they had a quiz for history that was worth like a gazillion points on their grade and Farkle complained for three hours after about how the test wasn't worth all the stress he was under. Which made absolutely no sense, but then again, Farkle made no sense.

"Oh, please. Who am I?" Maya smirked.

"Maya Hart. My best friend." Riley smiled, and snuggled up to her best friends shoulder. Maya smiled and patted the girls head. Riley was extremely happy for being high for the first time. Maya usually just got a killer headache and binged at Taco Bell, but not matter what happened Riley always seemed happy.

"Exactly," Maya smiled, and pulled them all to the front of the line.

The club was a lot bigger than they had expected. Maya hadn't been here since they did the renovations, but it was a vast improvement. The stage was further into the building and the bar was right onto their right. Maya could see the band members starting to set up for the gig, and she could hear Riley fan-girling over the loud music. It wasn't hard to get them in. Her friend Cody was the bouncer, and him and Maya hit it off pretty well so he let them in without hesitation. So, maybe they were in a little over there heads. Whats the worst that could happen?

"Lucas!" Maya shouted, "Take Farkle to dance. Riley and I are going to the bathroom. Then, we'll come out and get a drink, okay?"

"Okay...wait what? Maya I hate dancing I don't even - " Lucas trailed off, but Maya could hardly hear him anyway. She walked away before he started talking.  None of this was really new to Maya, (The breaking the rules, drinking, dancing at clubs, getting high.) that was for sure, but doing things with someone special, who you love, made them feel new again. Maya could feel the giddiness inside her like she had when she went to her first party, making her stomach twist and turn. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, because she actually looked spectacular. Her usually curly hair, was straightened and it looked darker in the club lighting. Her outfit was Friday Night Casual with black ripped skinny jeans and she had a sparkly pink jacket to top it all off.

"Riley," Maya said, putting her hands on her friends cheek.

"Yes, Maya." The brunette replied, smiling up at her like she was the coolest thing in the whole world.

"How do you feel about drinking? Like taking shots?" Maya asked, and Rileys face fell, "I mean we don't have to. We can just go out there, and dance if you want. All night long, but I mean, you're finally an adult. I just thought it would be fun, but I want it to be your choice."

"I want to. I want to do everything with you," Riley finally replied, and Maya pulled her best friend into a hug.

 The 1975 started playing around ten, and after dancing for awhile Maya was so toasted she could barely walk. The lights from the bands set were flashing and making it nearly impossible to see people. Maya felt the mass of bodies around her all dancing to the beat of the song. She could barely hear her ragged breathing over the sound of the instruments playing. She wiped the sweat of her forehead and started walking off the dance floor so she could sit down. She watched from the dimly lit bar at Farkle and Riley dancing against each other, and she laughed because she didn't know if it was because she was drunk or they were but they actually looked good. Riley the goodie-goodie who went to bed at 9:00 and Farkle the loner who stayed home and studied everyday unless he was hanging out with them were both out there killing it on the dance floor. Riley spotted Maya and waved and the blonde girl waved back at her drunk friend and turned back towards the bartender.

"Hey, can I have a Washington Apple, please?" Maya said, smiling at the man behind the counter. He was really cute in a surfer-hippie-boy kind of way. He had darker skin, and his long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked her as he started washing a shot glass.

"That's not what my I.D. says," Maya smirked, waving her card in the air. He smiled and grabbed it from her despite her protests.

"Huh." he said. "Your name is Tabitha Olsen?"

Maya shrugged, and smiled. Leaning forward against the counter, "Tabby for short."

He leaned forward and she could feel his hot breath on her face, "Now even if I believed that. Which I don't. There is no way you are over 21."

"C'mon," Maya pouted, "No one else cares. I am already drunk just give me another."

He cleared his throat and wiped his forehead before speaking again. "You seem really nice, okay? But I could lose my job not to mention get arrested for serving alcohol to minors. Plus, a lot of the guys in here have their eye on you, and I don't want you to end up getting hurt, okay? So why don't you call a cab, and head home its almost midnight."

"Fine." She scoffed, a little annoyed that he caught her, but she also felt a little warmth inside her that it felt like he...actually cared. She knew she had her three best friends, but sometimes she just felt so alone it ached, physically. So it was nice to have a complete stranger looking out for her, "Hey. Thank you." 

"Its not a big deal." He shrugged, "But really you should head home. I will even call a cab for you if you want."

"No it's fine. I just need to find my friends."

"Okay," He smiled.

"Bye," Maya waved, hopping off the stool. She could feel all giddy inside like her insides had turned to mush.

"Wait," the bartender called, and Maya turned back around, "can I at least have your name?"

"Maya."

"Maya," He echoed, like her name brought him some sort of comfort,  "I'm Anthony."

She was about to respond, but from the corner of her eye she caught a flicker of someone coming in the doors. Her eyes never left his as he made his way towards the back. Mayas ears were ringing, and his face when he saw her was imprinted in her brain. He looked different - older. He looked a lot hotter actually. His dark brown hair was the same length, but his face had taken on a bolder structure. He disappeared from her view and it took her a moment to compose herself. She remembered the last time she saw him so clearly in her head. (Rain hitting the pavement, the smell of watermelon gum, his hot breath against her face, and her wrapped up in his comfy jacket.) She remembered it just like it was yesterday.

"Hey, are you ok?" Anthony asked her. She blinked a few times, and he was looking at her with worry so she knew he must have asked her that more than once.

"Yeah - yeah. I'm...fine. I'm good. I just - I have to find my friends, I'm sorry." Maya shoved her way through the crowd trying to find them. She hadn't seen Lucas in awhile, but she saw Farkle and Riley up by the stage singing along to the 1975. Her head was still reeling from what just happened. Four years of NOTHING, and he can't even stop to say hello? Maya felt like she was going to throw up, but it wasn't just from the alcohol. She could feel her breaths getting shorter and her head was pounding like she had just hit her head against the pavement.

"Riley! Riley! Hello? RILEY!" She yelled, trying to get her best friends attention.

"Oh, MAYA!" Riley yelled, clutching onto her best friend. She nuzzled her head against Mayas shoulder and was humming to the song, "Maya, I've missed you. Where were you? I'm so happy you are...here. I loooooooove you, Maya bear." Riley slurred, and it made Maya feel a little better.

"Thanks, Lovebug. We better get you home." Maya said, stroking her best friends hair, and walking towards the exit.

"What? Why are we leaving?" Farkle pouted.

"Ohhhhh, no. I cannot go home like...this. My parents...will kiiiiilll me." Riley said, furrowing her eyebrows, and Farkle nodded.

 _Shit._ Maya thought.

"Can we pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee stay the night at your house, pleeeeeeaaassseee Maya?" Riley said, pouting and leaning against her best friend.

"Yeah, please, Maya?" Farkle asked, slow and annoying like Riley was doing.

Maya _hated_ having people over at her house. Even if it was Riley. Her apartment was small, and her room was ugly, but did she really have any other choice? Her mom was going to be out for the night, and Riley and Farkles parents would flip out if they saw them like this.

"Okay, fuck fine. I will get you two a cab, and you go straight up to my window. Its unlocked. I have to stay and find Lucas, I can't leave him behind. Please, please be careful, and call me right when you get inside, okay?"

"Okay, I will get her home in one piece don't worry." Farkle said, and Maya squeezed his arm because she knew she could trust him to take care of their friend. Farkle wasn't that drunk he only took two shots, and after a few hours it wears off. Drunk or not Farkle could always be trusted. She knew that. She was worried about Riley though, but she had to stay and find Lucas.

She waved down a cab, and gave him the address and helped Riley get into her seat, and Farkle went around to the other side.

"Thank you, Maya." Riley said, her eyes were closed, and leaning against the window but she was still awake.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Maya asked, stroking her friends hair.

"The best. And did you see me? Dancing out there? I was almost as cool as youu," Riley gave her a dopey smile.

"You don't have to be like me. You are cool, and you don't even try." Maya said.

"I love you, Maya," Riley breathed.

"I love you, Riles." Maya whispered back.

The cab drove away, and Maya watched it until it turned at the corner. She ran back inside and searched every where for her friend, but he was nowhere to be found. _Shit._ She thought to herself. How could she lose him? He was dancing with them, and then he left to go to the bathroom, and...that's it! She hadn't checked the bathrooms.

"Hey, Anthony?" She said, walking up towards the bartender.

"Hey, I thought you were leaving?" He asked, as he washed a shot glass.

"Well," Maya laughed, "I was. The thing is: I can't find my friend anywhere. I was wondering if you could look around in the boys bathroom maybe? Please?"

"Alright, sure." He laughed, taking off his apron and setting it on the counter. "Whats he look like?"

"Tall, sandy hair, dopey smile. Um, he was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. His name is Lucas."

"Alright, I'll go look," He smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder for reassurance as he walked by.

"Thank you," Maya smiled.

She sat on the bar stool waiting patiently for him to come back hoping Lucas was in there. She had no idea where else he could be. She had already called him 12 times, and texted him 24 times. She hoped it wasn't about what had happened a few weeks ago....

She dialed his number again, and sighed when it got forwarded to voice mail.

"Fuck," She cursed under her breath.

"Wow," She heard a deep voice that made her jump, "that was a four letter word."

She rolled her eyes when she saw the one and only Joshua Matthews walking towards her. He leaned against the counter, and smiled at her as he looked over her outfit.

"Hello to you too?" She said sarcastically.

"I have never heard you use a four letter word like that before." Josh mocked her.

"That's because when you knew me I was fourteen years old and still sleeping with a teddy bear." Maya said, annoyed that he was teasing her.

"Back when you had a huge crush on me," Josh smiled at her.

Maya flushed, and turned around looking to see if Anthony had come back with Lucas yet. Honestly how big was the bathroom did it need to take that long? Did josh really need to bring up her stupid crush? Honestly, she was just a kid.

"So, how have you been?" Josh asked, coming up beside her.

"Fine."

"Another four letter word." Josh smiled, and Maya rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to hear more? This time they won't be so friendly."

"Geez, Maya. When did you get so bitchy?" Josh asked, and suddenly she felt a little bad, but only a little. He was teasing her so she had a right to be mean back.

"Sorry, okay. I just can't find Lucas. I'm waiting for the bartender to see if he was in the bathroom." Maya said, folding her arms. Joshs facial expression changed, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You came here with Lucas? The cowboy?" Josh asked, looking over at Maya, and suddenly she realized he was _jealous._

"Yeah," Maya said, shrugging like it was nothing. She was very good with boys, and girls. She was good at talking to people and getting them to see it her way. She was used to people wanting her, and this new attention from the boy she fawned over years ago was making her feel powerful.

"Are you guys together then?" Josh asked, and she laughed.

"Me and Ranger Rick?"

"C'mon, don't play dumb. He's always had a crush on you. Everyone can tell." Josh said, and Maya rolled her eyes.

"No, he didn't," Maya scoffed.

"He obsessed over you, and I know you liked him too." Josh teased her.

"Seriously? It was in middle school I had a lot of crushes back then." Maya said, still watching for Anthony but he wasn't coming back. Seriously, what was taking so long? She hoped they would return soon, because Josh was really pissing her off.

"Yeah, I know all about that remember?" Josh smirked, and she could feel her face getting hot, "Lucas and I used to talk about your crush a lot and -"

"It was just a crush and it was four years ago. It doesn't mean anything now." Maya said, cutting him off. It sounded a little more harshly than she intended.

Josh gulped, and scratched the back of his neck unsure of what to say. Maya thought about apologizing, but why should she? He used to tease her all the time about her stupid crush when she was younger and he's going to do it now too? Especially now she was over it and especially after what he did. She looked down at her shoes and watched as she scraped them across the ground. The awkward tension between seemed to be growing and he seemed like he was about to say something.

"Maya..." He started.

"Maya!" She heard Lucas say, and she rushed up to hug him.

"LUCAS! You idiot where WERE you? I've been looking everywhere." Maya said, scolding him. Anthony walked past and she thanked him for bringing Lucas back. Anthony shook hands with Josh and they both walked back towards the counter together. They...knew each other?

"I'm really sorry. I was in the bathroom. Upset stomach." Lucas shrugged, and Maya gagged.

"Gross," She said under her breath and pulling out her phone when she felt it vibrating.

"Hey, was that...Rileys uncle Josh?" Lucas asked, he seemed to be out of breath like he was just running.

**Missed Call (16) Riley, Farkle**

**New iMessage (27) Riley, Farkle**

"Shit," Maya said, under her breath, opening the texts from Riley, ignoring his last question. She didn't need to get into that right now.

"What is it, Maya?" Lucas asked, and Maya felt like her heart was beating out of her chest.

**Riley:**

**We made it home :)**

**Hello?**

**Did you find Lucas?**

**Maya I'm really worried.**

**Please call me back!!!**

**Maya....**

**Call me please as soon as you can its an emergency**

Maya clumsily dialed Rileys number and put her phone against her ear anxiously awaiting the news. What happened? Did her mom come home? Did Rileys parents find out? She hated the feeling of getting caught (which was rarely EVER that she did), but the feeling that her best friend might be in trouble? Mayas face was getting hot, and she felt like she could barely breathe. She watched Josh and Anthony over at the bar and Josh looked over at here like he was worried. She couldn't be in there anymore. She felt like she was going to pass out. She pushed her way through the people in the club with Lucas following closely behind her until she made it out the exit. The cool breeze swept passed her giving her a little relief.

"Hello?" Riley said.

"Riley!! What is going on? What happened?" Maya asked, covering her other ear with her finger so she could hear better.

"Maya," Rileys voice, was shaking like she had been crying and Maya looked over at Lucas as soon as she heard the news.

"Maya, what is it?" Lucas asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Sweat was dripping down from his forehead, and Maya was confused because his eyes weren't red, and he didn't seem like he had drank. Why did he lie?

"Hey, Maya is everything okay? I saw you coming outside. I was worried." Josh asked, coming up to them. Lucas was breathing heavily and she didn't know how to tell him what Riley said.

"Lucas," Maya said quietly, she didn't know if they could hear her. A lump was forming in her throat and so she could barely say what she needed to, "There is a warrant out for your arrest." 


End file.
